Torture by Tickling
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Michael and Lucifer find a fun way to 'torture; Adam during their time in the cage. In retrospect, its all his fault for making them like him.


**Just an idea that popped into my head and won't go away until I let it out...**

* * *

Adam squealed as a pair of cold lips blew into his tummy, again.

You'd think Hell would be full or pain and torture and all that jazz. But you'd be wrong, ok it was for Sam, but for not him. No. Actually the two archangels serving as his cage mates had pinned him down for at least what felt like an hour and had enjoyed themselves as they found and exposed every possible ticklish spot on his body.

It started as a normal day, or night no one really knew for sure, in Hell since Adam had been left down here. Michael and Lucifer bickered and Adam would ignore them or make snarky comments like 'ohh Lucifer punches like a girl' or 'Michael screams like a girl' mostly just insulting their manliness. He wasn't actually ever sure they heard him though.

Then they'd either: A)continue punching each other, or B)go a sulk in some corner and shoot each other glares. They never bugged him though, whether it was because they saw him as inferior or because they didn't actually mind him he never knew. But then they stopped shouting at each other and looked over at him. It was admittedly a very scary thing to witness. He could tell by the looks shared on both faces that his part in this next 'game' was something he probably wasn't going to enjoy. Next thing you know their both sitting next to him sulking.

"I'm bored"

"...I agree brother"

"Can we torture Adam?"

Michael glared at Lucifer over Adam's head.

"No Lucifer I will not allow you to torture Adam"

Lucifer groaned an over exaggerated 'NOOOO' and leaned around him to whisper in Michael's ear while Adam shot him a look of fear as his face went from serious to a large smile and Michael nodded at his brother. Once again, next thing Adam knew he was being held down by Michael as Lucifer worked his fingers into his sides. That wasn't the worst part though, no the worst part was that they were having a civilized conversation while torturing him.

"Ain't he just adorable! We should have done this ages ago!"

"I agree Lucifer. Aww Adam what seems to be the problem?"

Adam on his part wasn't going to give either of them the pleasure of getting him to let go of his laughter and held onto every breath. Apparently his face was turning red.

"Adam I must agree with Mike here. This doesn't tickle does it?"

As if to emphasize his question Lucifer switched from lightly scratching his sides to a full blown attack, his fingers running their way up and then back down. Adam shook his head frantically and they all but grinned at him.

"I don't believe you"

Michael sang as he pulled his arms further above his head and Lucifer attacked under them. This wasn't funny, he was really ticklish ok. Adam couldn't hold back any longer and screamed in laughter only serving to make the archangels above him chuckle at his misery. Ten fingers worked their way around his stomach and sides and ribs and underarms leaving him a screaming laughing mess underneath them.

Adam caught his break when he kicked Lucifer in the chest and sent the man tumbling into Michael. He tried making a run for it, tried being the key word here. He was caught moments later and someones wing joined the fingers as his tummy was attacked and another rubbing and tickling his thigh as someone attacked his feet. HE had shut his eyes in his laughter and squeezed them tight. Only when the tickling stopped did he open them. Michael's grinning face is what greeted him. The archangel smiled down at him and he leaned down placing his lips on Adam's navel. Adam took in a breath fearing for what might happen. But then Michael blew and he squealed. Like a little girl (but a very manly little girl).

Among all the tickling madness and laughter nobody noticed the door to the cage slam open and Dean Winchester run in with his guns in hand. He paused.

"Whats going on here"

"We're torturing Adam"

* * *

**So yah I know! It makes no sense! But it wouldn't leave me alone and kept telling em to get it out!**


End file.
